Whatever Tomorrow Brings
by XxRinFullbusterxX
Summary: Lisanna returns from Edolas and sees Lucy there. She does something to her self and blames Lucy. Natsu kicks Lucy out the team, and Lucy is hurt. She decides to quit the guild to train. Along the way, she meets Sun Dragon Slayer Ichii and Universal Dragon Marianna. Lucy returns years later with Ichii and new powers.
1. What happened?

HEY EVERYONE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! MY FIRST FANFIC! OH! I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT ICHII AND MARIANNA!

Lisanna. Every time Lucy heard that name, her body filled with rage. Lisanna. The girl who is the reason for her pain. Lisanna. The girl who took Lucy's Nakama. Lisanna. The girl who took Natsu.

Lisanna was back at the she was thought dead, and now that she's back, everyone has ignored Lucy. Thats been about two months now. The only people who even remembered she actually exister were Wendy, Charla, Gageel, and Master Makarov. Of course, Lucy did try and become Lucy's friend. That didnt work out so well... Lucy twitched at the memory.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hi, Lisanna. You probably don't know me. I'm Lucy He-" Lucy was cut off when Lisanna slapped her in the face. "I know who you are, you little bitch. Didn't think Natsu would do so bad in finding a weakling as my replacement. What's a whore like you doing here anyway? This is my family. Not Yours! As a matter of fact," Lisanna slapped her self, leaving a red mark. She smirked at the face Lucy made.

"Natsu, "Lisanna fake whined, "This mean girl hit me!" Lucy stood there, so angry, you could see steam coming out of her ears. Natsu walked up to Lucy, and pushed her. "Lucy..."He said quietly, "Touch my Lisanna again...and I swear I'll kill you with my bear hands. Your off the team." Lisanna smirked.


	2. Final Decision

Lucy just couldn't take it. She couldn't handel being laughed at like she was nothing. She did the only thing she could do. She ran. Lucy ran from all the hate. All the pain. All the embarassment. But mostly, she ran away from the meomories. She didn't want to remember ever meeting Natsu. Him ever grabbing her hand,  
taking her to Fairy Tail. She didn't want to remember Grey. All the times he was there for her when she was in trouble. All the times they laughed together. She didn't want to remember Erza. Sharing strawberry cake with her. The missions. The fights they fought, the laughs they shared. She didn't want any of it. She was broken. She was alone. Not even money for rent could cheer her up.

'Why?' Lucy thought. Her head was filled with why's. Why did they call her weak? Why did Natsu break his promise? Why did Grey betray her? Why did Erza laugh at her? Why was she still alive?

Lucy didn't want to think. She only wanted to get stronger. To make them feel the pain she did. To break them like they broke her. For them to feel worthless. But she needed help, and it wasn't going to just fall out of the-

"YO! LOOK OUT GIRL!" a voice shouted from above Lucy. She looked up. A boy who looked no older than her was falling, and unless Lucy moved, he ws going to land straight on her. Lucy panicked, and tried to run. Let it be now of all times for her "inner Wendy" to break out and she tripes over her own feet.

THUD!

The falling boy was falling no more, He had crash landed onto Lucy. She was looking up at him, and him down on her. He gave her a toothy grin and said, "Well i told you to move!" Lucy kicked him up off her. "LUCY KICK!" Unlike Natsu would have been, the falling boy was still rather close. "Thats a kick?" he askes, grinning again.

"Why are you here anyway?" Lucy muttered, turning away. The boy laughed, "Wel, you see, I'm looking for a girl. She lives arou d here, and I have to take her with me. Marianna wants to teach her Universal Dragon Slayer magic." "So Marianna's a dragon?"Lucy askes. The boy noddes. "Who's the girl?"

"Her name's Lucy Heartfilla. Do you happen to know her?" Falling boy asked.


	3. My Escape

Lucy stared at the boy blankly. "What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked when she wouldn't stop staring at him, as if he was some foreign object from an unknown world. "I-I'm Lucy Heartfilla,"Lucy answered to his questions. He smiled, "Hi Lucy, name's Ichii." "Wh-what do you want with me?" Lucy asked him. He grinned again, "To take you and train with the Universal Dragon Marianna, of course! She has been looking for someone to train for a long time now, and she chose you." "Me? But I'm...I'm me. No one wants me. Not even my own team want's me," Lucy said, tears coming to her eyes once again. Ichii saw this, and his face grew serious, "They might not, but want you.." His boyish grin returned, and he held out his hand, "Shall we go now, Miss Lucy Heartfilla?"  
"Just Lucy," Lucy muttered, taking his hand, "I want to get my guild mark removed first." Lucy started leading him to the Fairy Tail guild, which was empty, except for Mirajane who was cleaning dishes. She didn't want to forgive her either.

Lucy walked up the stairs and down the hallway to Makarov's office, Ichii following close behind. When she got to the door, she swallowedand looked at Ichii. "I'll stay out here. You might not want me in there with yu when you do this." he said, giving her a reassuring smile. Lucy nodded and walked in Makarov's office.

"Master..."Lucy said, walking in the guild master's office. Makarov looked up, "Lucy, child, what brings you here?" "Master...I..I want to quit the guild," Lucy said, fighting back tears. "WHAT?!" Makarov shouted, then he calmed down. "Are you sure?" he asked. Lucy nodded, "Yes.." "Then may I ask why?" Lucy sobbed, "Its because everyone's been ignoring me and I was kicked off my own team just so Lisanna could join!"

Makarov was furious. His brats were destroying all that Lucy had left in the guild. Family. That was Fairy Tail. A guild where wizards alone had a place to call home. A wizard with no family, found family inside of Fairy Tail. Some of his children were destroying that. He couldn't beg Lucy to stay. It was her choice. As mucy as he didn't want to, he sighed and said, "Alright."

Makarov thought that ws it. He was wrong. "Master, I also want my mark removed," Lucy said. This brought tears to his eyes. He couldn't do anything about it. He took her hand with his left, and waved his right hand over her hand with the guild his hand passed over hers, her guild mark was gone.

Makarov turned around so Lucy wouldn't see his tears. 'No way I'm going to let a brat of mine shed a tear!' he thought to himself. "Lucy," he said, "Promise to come back. Fairy Tail will always be your home."

Lucy let tears of her own fall down, streaking her cheeks. She hugged Makarov and said, "I promise." In an instant, Lucy left the room. Makarov sighed and went back to his paper work.

"All set?" Ichii asked when he heard Lucy shut the door behind her. He looked up and saw tears escape from her tightly shut eyes. "Lucy, are you okay?" he asked, worry clear in his voice. He didn't like when people were sad.

Lucy looked up at Ichii. She had almost forgotten that he was there. She tried giving him a smile, "I'm fine." "No. You're not," Ichii said, putting his arm around her shoulder, "Come on, lets go,"

Lucy didn't know where Ichii was taking her, and honestly, she didn't care. She just wanted to get away. She wanted to escape the pain. Finally, she would. Lucy finally allowed herself to smile.

"You're going to like the Land of the Dragons," Ichii said, looking down at Lucy. He was checking to see if she still shed any tears. Instead, she wore a bright smile. To him, her smile was beautiful. Lucy looked up at up, "What's Marianna like?" Ichii laughed, "Well, she's something, alright! A really nice dragon, except when training. She can be tough, but she does really care." "What does she look like?" Lucy asked, more interested than earlier.

Ichii looked up at the sky. "In dragon form, or human form?" "Both!" Lucy said excitedlg


	4. Nakama

"Well in her dragon form, she is the most beautiful creature in the land. She has white scales with golden trim around her long, beautiful wings. When she soars through the sky, she looks like a falling angel. No dragon compares. In her human form,she's more beutiful than any other woman. She wears a pure white ball gown and her golden locks dance as they fall down to her waist. And her eyes..Her eyes hold centuries if wisdom. A truely perfect mother," Ichii said, gazing at the sky above them as they walked. "Mother?" Lucy asked. "Yes..adoptive mother.

She didn't teach me Sun Dragon Slayer magic. Deliah did before...before she died," as Ichii said the last part, he swallowed a lump in his throat. Lucy saw his eyes, they were full of sadness and regret. The thing that she noticed the most though, was that as soon as the look appeared, it was gone. He smiled down at Lucy, Marianna took me in then." Lucy's heart ached for Ichii,  
she knew what it felt like to lose your mother. She knew the pain,  
the tears you cry in your sleep and don't even know its there until you wake up. She wanted to ask him about Deliah, but she couldn't.  
Not yet. Lucy and Ichii kept walking. They were almost to the train station.

DIFFERENT POV

"That was some mission!" Lisanna said, stretching her arms as Team Natsu gathered off the train. "Aye!" Happy agreed. "Maybe it wouldn't have taken so long if ice princess here just stayed home!" Natsu shouted in Grey's face. "Say that again flame bre-" Grey was cut off by Natsu. "Is that Lucy?" Everyone looked to where Natsu was pointing. A blond girl was walking with a boy who had silver hair. He was wearing a green jacket, and goggles on his head. His right arm was draped around a blond girl's shoulder, who had her hair tied in a ribbon, just like Lucy. She was talking to him about something, and he actually seemed to be listening.

"Naah, Lucy' s too ugly to get a guy like that," said Erza, walking up with a plate of strawberry cke. The rest of the team agreed.

NORMAL POV

Lucy was telling Ichii about Fziry Tail. She told him about how Natsu brought her to the guild nd how they formed a team together. She told him how eventually, Erza and Grey became a part of it. She told him how Levy use to be her best friend, and how Mira was like a sister to her. Then she told him about Wendy and Gageel. Judging by how much she talked about them, he knew these were the only people who stood beside her when Lisanna came back. They were her true nakama.


	5. Universal Dragon

It took only a few hours. A few hours for Lucy to escape. A few hours to escape the place she once called home. Lucy and Ichii were in the middle of a field waiting. For what, Lucy did not know. She looked over at Ichii. He was watching the sky, looking for something. Lucy looked up too, and she saw it. At first it was only a tiny figure in the sky, then it started landing. The dragons humongus wings spread out, causing a great deal of wind. Lucy leaned against Ichii for support. As the dragon was landing, it started transforming into a ball of light. Gently, a woman landed in the dragons place. Lucy couldn't take her eyes of the beautiful lady infront of her. The woman turned to Lucy and Ichii, then ran up to Lucy. Before Lucy could say anything, the woman wrapped her in a hug and said, "Hello, Lucy. I'm Marianna, the Universal Dragon."

"I- its a pleasure to meet you!" Lucy replied. "Well aren't you just adorable! Ichii you weren't kidding! She is cute!" Marianna said, looking over at Ichii. She loved to tease him. Lucy looked over at him and saw him blushing bright pink. Her heart began to race. What did this feeling mean?

"Yeah, whatever.." Ichii mumbled. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Marianna said excitedly. She transformed back into a dragon. "Come on, Luce!" Ichii said, patting the spot beside him on the dragons back. Lucy froze. Only Natsu called her that. 'But he's not your nakama anymore. He betrayed you,' Lucy reminded herself. She took Ichii's outstretched hand and climbed on.

"Lucy, ever rode a dragon?" Ichii asks. "


	6. New Place

"No!" Lucy shouted. They were going very fast, and the wind was rushing, making it hard for them to hear.  
Ichii laughed, "First time's always the best!" Lucy grinned. She couldn't believe it. She was flying over Fiore. She could see everything. Lucy could see the train station. Everyone there waiting looked like ants to her. "Don't lean over too much, you could fall!" Ichii shouted to Lucy. He pulled her back, and she ended up landing on him. "Haha, Lucy you're a clutz!" Ichii yelled, grinning at the mage who now sat on top of him. He grabbed her hands and pu them to her face. "Luce, you're cold!" Ichii took off the green jacket he was wearing, and gave it to Lucy. "What about you?!" Lucy shouted back. "I can stand the cold!" He replies. Lucy nodds then slips on the jacket. She was surprised at how warm it kept her. She could smell woods, laundry detergent, and if it made any sense, sunshine. She smelt it all on his jacket. And she liked it.

She didn't know when it happened, but Lucy knew she was asleep. Marianna was still flying, so Lucy decided to fall back asleep. She laid down, and was greeted by an elbow poking into her ribs. She started blushing. She had fallen asleep beside Ichii.

Lucy was about to move over when Ichii's arm around around her waist, pulling her back to him. 'He must still be asleep,' Lucg thought to herself, still blushing. She decided that she might as well lay back down, even if she was pulled too close to Ichii. She laid her head beside his.

INSIDE OF ICHII'S THOUGHTS..

'She thinks that I'm asleep. Might as well take advantage of the sit-wait, she's laying down again! She doesn't mind sleeping beside me? I mean, we only knew eachother for a couple of hours, and now this beautiful girl is laying beside me! What should I do?! I guess I'm going to pretend to still be asleep...mmm..she smells like strawberries and vanilla. like cake!'

NORMAL POV(TIME SKIP)

"Lucy...Lucy wake up," Lucy hears a calm voice whisper in her ear. She knows this voice. It's Marianna's voice. Lucy sits up. "About time you are awake! You were still asleep by the time we got here! Haha, but that's okay! Ichii carried you inside. You've been sleaping for four hours since we got here!" Marianna continued talking about meeting the other dragons. There were five others. Lucy was eager to meet them now.

What if one of them was Igneel, Grandeene, or Metaliccana? What would she say to the,? To Igneel : Hey! I know your son! He kicked me out of the team we formed together for some other girl! That didn't seem like the best plan to her. Lucy sighed.

A deep blue ballmgown with gold lace was laid out for Lucy to change into. After she had changed, She took the ribbon out of her hair. 'New place, new Lucy,' she thought. The final touch was her makeup. She decided to only put a hint of blush. Nothing else.

"Luce, you look great!" Ichii said as the two met at a staircase. She saw that Ichii's hear was neatly pushed back, and he had on a suit. "You do too, Ichii, but I have to say, I like you better in regular clothes," Lucy replies. Ichii laughed, "Marianna only had us dress up in these outfits was to impress you when she first introduces the rest of the dragons here."

"That's right," They heard Marianna's voice coming from behind them, "And did it work?" Miranna asked eagerly. Lucy nodded her head in amazement. Marianna smiled, "Now, lets go dow and greet the others!"

So I made the house they meet at a little fancy, but its only because Marianna is queen of the dragons. I dont intend on mKing anymore fancy-fancy chapters after 7, caus I like them when they are their regular selves more XD ANYWAYS..READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! REVIEW AND WHEN I HIT MY FIFTEENTH CHAPTER, I'LL DO SHOUTOUTS! Until next time!


	7. Igneel

Lucy walked down the stairs, her right arm linked with Marianna's left. Ichii was walking on the other side of Lucy, telling her more about this new world. "Its amazing,  
really. It never rains here, and all the berries and fruits you may find are edible. The only thing, they're hard to find. The water in the rivers are crystal clear, and so is the water at the waterfalls,"  
Ichii said, getting excited just by telling her about it. "That sounds amazing! I can't wait to start training!" Lucy replied to him. Marianna laughed to herself. Ichii hadn't had this much fun since Deliah passed away. It made her happy to see the excitement and happiness in his eyes.

When they reached the dining room and Ichii opened the door, a wonderful fragrence hit full blast. Lucy saw a golden roasted turkey, lobster, various types of rices, different unknown fruits and veggies, and other types of dishes. Seated around the dining room table were five new faces. She saw a woman with short brown hair that curtained her face. She had on a white dress with brown trimming at the bottom of her skirts. She had beautiful, big brown eyes, a slender nose, and full lips. She looked no older than twenty. Beside her was a man with sleek silver hair tied in a short ponytail. His eyes were blue silver, and he wore a black suit with a silver tie. On the other side of the man sat another. He had jet black hair, and the iris of his eyes were pitch black. He had his ears peirced. Lucy thought he looked oddly familiar. Beside him was a petite woman, a little over twenty six. She was wearing a gown as blue as the sky. Her hair was a deep blue, dancing in curls around her back. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean, and Lucy couldn't help but notice that she wanted to ask something, but was too shy to say it.

Lucy's eyes glanced across the room, until she saw the last man. Her heart stopped. Salmon colored hair, toothy grin, and eating a ball of flames. Igneel. Lucy froze. She didn't hear a word Ichii wastelling her. She knew that there was a chance that Igneel might be here, so why was she so nervous? Why did she feel like she was falling into nothing? "Lucy...Lucy!" Ichii said, grabbing Lucy's arm. She looked at him. "Are you alright?" he asked. Lucy nodded. "Well then lets take a seat," Ichii grabbed Lucy's hand and lead her over to the empty seat beside the brown haired woman. He sat on the other side of Lucy.

"Ignel.." Lucy whispered. "What?" The salmon haired man asked, looking up from his food. She forgot. Dragon senses. "You..." she whispered again, pointing to him, "You're Natsu's..." Igneel grinned, "You know by boy! How is that idiot?" Lucy felt tears fall down her face. Igneel stopped smiling.

"Igneel," Ichii said, "Natsu is the reason Lucy left the guild. When i found her, she was crying and running away from Fairy Tail." Igneel dropped his fork,"Natsu wouldn't do that, I know the kid. It must be a mistake." "No, it is not a mistake. You left seven years ago...people do change, Igneel," Marianna said. Igneel looked at Lucy, "Tell me what happened."

Lucy told him about when she first met Natsu, and it brought a smile to her face. She thought he was the strongest wizard alive, but she wouldn't tell him that. She told Igneel and the others how they formed a team together, and how Erza and Grey became a part of it. She told them about all of their missions, and how Natsu always saved her when she was in danger. She told them about Edolas.

"When we came back from Edolas...The Lisanna we thought was theirs came with us. That's when everyone discovered that Earthland Lisanna didn't die, but was transported to Edolas. Lisanna was back, and it was like I never existed," Lucy said, not careing about the tears she was shedding.

"I tried becomeing Lisanna's friend, but she slapped me. She said I was weak, and that I was


	8. Igneel part 2

only her replacement. She slapped herself in the face, hard enough to leave a mark. She whined and told Natsu that I did it. Who do you think he beleived? He told me that if I ever touched "his" Lisanna ever again, he would kill me with his own two hand," Lucy couldn't help it, she started crying harder.

Crying over her lost friend...atleast...who she thought was her friend. Everyone stared at her in shock, but Igneel's eyes were full or rage. His son had dissappointed him.

"What about Wendy...and Gageel?" the woman with blue hair asked. Lucy managed to smile, but tears still escaped. "Wendy and Gageel were the only ones that stood by me when Lisanna came back," Lucy laughed "Gageel use to call me bunny-girl. It was because I was always happy and cheery. Wendy, she was a bit of a clutz, but the best friend I ever had." Lucy now knew why the blue haired woman and black haired man looked so familiar. They were Grandeene and Metaliccana. They smiled. Igneel looked away.

"That's my boy! I can't beleive we both thought of calling you bunny-girl! Geehee," Metaliccana laughed. 'Just alike,' Lucy thought. She smiled all. "Now that we're past that, Lucy, I'm Amilia," said the brown haired woman, "Earth Dragon." "And I'm Kaito, Ice Dragon," said the silver haired man softly. It made Lucy wonder who they had trained.

TIME SKIP

Ichii and Lucy were sitting on the roof of Marianna's house. Lucy was staring at the stars, talking about her stellar spirits, about their powers, their likes and dislikes. Ichii listened. He never took his eyes off of her. He noticed how whenever she talked about her spirits, her face lit up. She didn't use her spirits as sheilds to hide behind, like most stellar spirit mages did. If her spirits fought, she would fight along beside them. Team Natsu was wrong. Lucy wasn't weak, she was one of the strongest people he knew.

"Luce," Ichii began once Lucy had stopped talking, "Did you love Natsu?" Lucy looked horror stricken, then she returned to normal, "I thought I did...and I thought he loved me, too..."

FLASHBACK

"Hey, Luce!" Natsu said, running up to Lucy. She was at the bar, drinking a milkshake Mirajane had just made for her. "What?" Lucy asked him. "Lets take a walk real quick!" He took her hand and ran without waiting for an answer. Lucy followed him, not having much of a choice.

They stopped after a short amount of time. Lucy looked at her surroundings, and blushed. They were under the exact tree that Natsu had dug up for her when she was sick. She still remembered how happy it made her when she looked out her window and saw the rainbow sakura sailing along, past her windows. Watching as it changed colors.

"Lucy," Natsu said in a serious voive. Lucy looked back at him. "I love you," he said, flashing her a toothy grin. Lucy blushed as Natsu pulled her close and kissed her.

END OF FLASHBACK

"He told me he loved me. I guess I was stupid for believeing him, right?" Lucy asked Ichii. She didn't wait for n answer, "It was his eyes. The way they lit up when he talked about fighting. The way they filled with passion when he talked about something he loved. Stupid me. I just wasn't good enough. Wasn't strong enough. Pretty eno-" "Stop it!" Ichii shouted. "Stop talking so little about your self! Natsu just left because he disn't know how great you are! All you need to do is see that for your self! You're beautiful, and if Natsu can't see that, then he's stupid!"

Lucy blushed, "You...you think I'm beautiful?" Ichii turned bright red, realizing what he had just said. Instead of explaining himself, he pulled her close


	9. Dragon Slayer in Training

Lucy went still. She felt lips against hers.  
Ichii was kissing her. Slowly, she let herself lean in, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ichii pulled her closer. Lucy's fingers played in his hair, twirling little strands of his hair. It was soft. How long did it last? It felt like seconds, minutes, hours. When Ichii pulled apart, Lucy remembered to breath. Ichii pressed his forehead against Lucy's. "I don't know Natsu," Ichii began, "But he's a fool for letting you go." Lucy grabbed Ichii's tie, and pulled him down for another kiss.

THE NEXT DAY

When Lucy awoke the next day, she could still feel Ichii's kiss on her lips. She thought about how their lips seemed like two puzzle pieces that fit together. She blushed. As she looked around, she realized that she was no longer in Marianna's house. 'When did I get here?' she thought. She glanced at the objects inside the small cabin. A bed, pots, pans, a stove, bowls, cups, and two doors. She opened one, and it led to a bathroom. Inside was a shower stall, a toilet, and a sink. Hanging on the back of the door was a silky, black long-sleeve shirt, cargo pants, and fingerless black gloves. On the floor beside the clothes were a pair of combat boots. Lucy put on the clothes, knowing that they were for her. She took her hair out of its normal ribbon, and put it up in a ponytail.

Lucy walked to the other door. It led outside. "So you're up," Lucy heard Marianna say. She looked to her left, and saw Marianna in her dragon form. Today, they would begin training.

"Lucy," Marianna said, "I am a tough trainer, but you must not give up. We shall train every day until you learn Ice, Earth, Sky, Iron, and Fire Dragon slayer magic. I will teach you all of these skills my self. That is why they call me the Universal Dragon. Today, we shall begin with fire."

One scale on Marianna turned red. It fell off right after. "By eating this scale," Marianna began, "Some of my Fire Dragon magic will be passed to you. As you train, your Fire Dragon magic will increase. Now eat, child." Lucy nodded and took the scale off the ground. To Lucy, the scale had a sweet taste. It was like eating hard candy, except it was the size of the palm of her hand. It was amazing. Lucy could feel power surging through her veins. Marianna smiled.

"Now,lets start with something," Marianna said, "Eate my fire." Miranna roared, and fire came Lucy's way. When it hit her, she was surprised to feel that it didn't burn. In fact, it kind of tickled. She did what she had seen Natsu do many times, and she began to suck in the fire. "Good," Miranna said when it was all gone, "Now try Fire Dragon's roar." Lucy nodded and yelled out, "Fire Dragon's Roar!" She had seen Natsu, Wendy, and Gageel do it before, but the fire she blew out was amazing. The force of it knocked down many trees, leaving nothing but ashes behind. Miranna smiled proudly. Lucy was a fast learner.

TIME SKIP

By the afternoon, Lucy had mastered Fire Dragon's roar, Fire Dragon's claws, Fire Dragon's iron fist, and Frie Dragon's wing attack. Miranna said that they would learn more the next day. "I must go now," Miranna said, "But if you want to eat tonight, you must find food from the forest or waterfall quickly. The sun will be setting soon. Starting today, you must live off the land. When you are finished training, then you may come back. Don't worry, you're a fast learner. I'm sure it will only take a year or two...Maybe less than that. Best of luck to you, Lucy." Lucy waved goodbye to Marianna, and watched as she flew away.

"Well i guess I should get going before it gets too dark," Lucy told herself. She headed off into the directin of the waterfall. Fish sounded good to her at the moment. As Lucy walked, she thought about home. She had only been gone for a day and a half, but she wondered if anyone noticed that she wasn't there anymore. Maybe Wendy, Charla, and Gageel have, but that's about all. She hadn't called out anyof her stellar spirits lately...she wondered what they were up to. Lucy decided to call out Plue.

"Hi, Plue," Lucy said, giving the little dog a big hug. "Puun puun!" Plue replied in his usual way. Lucy never understood what he said, but she knew he listened. She decided to tell Plue about how Natsu and Lisanna had treated her, and how Ichii saved her. She told him about meeting Marianna, Igneel, Grandeene, Metaliccana, Amilia, and Kaito. She told him about hers and Ichii's kiss.

When she reached the waterfall, she put Plue down and went in the water. Lucy waited calmly, and when a fish circled around her legs, she grabbed at it. She missed. This went on fr a few more minutes, then she heard a voice shout down at her, "You don't plan on catching fish that way, do you?" Lucy looked up and saw Ichii grinning down at her from a tree. "And what if I do?" Lucy shouted back up at him. "Then I guess I'll have to take these two fishingg poles back to Caito's house," Ichii said, starting to get up. "No! Wait! I want to use the fishing poles!" Lucy shouted. Ichii laughed and jumped down, and handed Lucy a pole. Lucy stared at him in shock. He just jumped down from a seventy foot tree, and landed gracefully on his feet like it was nothing. Even Erza would have stumbled a bit.

"Hpow was training today?" Ichii asked Lucy. Plue was sitting on her lap while she was fishing. "It was good," Lucy looked over at him, "I learned a bit of Fire Dragon slayer magic." Ichii smiled, "You're going to be strong." "You think?" Lucy asked him. He grabbed her hand and smiled, "I know you will." The two sat there, Plue having gone back to the celestial world, Lucy laying her head on Ichii's shoulder, and ichii telling Lucy how to know when she caught a fish. A few minutes passed and Lucy shoutes, "I got one! I got one!" Ichii smiled at how Lucy acted so much like a child when she was happy. He helped her descale the fish. Lucy started a fire, as Ichii caught more fish for them to eat.

As the two sat around the fire, Ichii told Lucy about the training she would be doing. "After you master fire Dragon slayer magic, Marianna will teach you Earth Dragon slayer magic. That one may be the hardest one for you to learn. You learn to communicate with animals, and use any of your surroundings that is part of the Earth as your weapon. The only thing, you don't say the spells out loude. You have to concentrate in your mind and imagine yourself moving the object of your choice. What you imagine becomes reality. For example, if you saw a huge pile of rocks, all you would do is have to imagine inside your brain that they are levitated, then shoot them at your opponent. It happens in the real world as it happens inside your mind," Ichii explained.

"Ice Dragon slayer magic is quite like fire dragon slayer magic, spo all you do is replace the word fire for ice. Same goes for iron. Sky Dragon slayer magic... it's mostly healing magic, but a few types of wind magic. And then you have combat training. If your opponent is good in both magic and martial arts, then you're at al loss. it means their quicker on their feet, but it doesn't mean they are stronger. It's still good to be prepaired. I'm going to be the one to teach you that," Ichii said, handing Lucy a fish that was done cooking.

"Are you a good fighter?" Lucy asked, taking the fish. Ichii grinned," The best." "Prove it," Lucy said, teasing him. Right when she said that, Ichii playfully tackeled her to the ground. He had her rists pinned to the ground above her head, and he was on top of her. "Rule one, always keep your guard up," he whispered in her ear. Lucy wondered if Ichii could hear her heart thumping loudly in her chest, because she could. She looked up at him, and he was grinning down at her. She felt her cheeks heat up. Ichii was breathing hard, as if out of breath from doing nothing. He leaned down and planted his Lips on Lucy's. When he released her wrists, she put her hands on his face, pulling him closer. The kiss would have lasted for Minutes, amybe longer, but...

"Am I interupting?" said a voice very familiar to Lucy. Lucy's eyes went wide, and she shoved ichii off of her. "Loke!" she shouted. "No, no. Don't stop because I'm here, I'll just go back to the spiritual world. You know, I just missed you, since you haven't called me out in a while," Loke gave her a pained look, "All of us miss you, Lucy. Even Aquarius. She said that if you don't summon her when you're dpone training, she'll drown you the next time you actually do."

Lucy gulped, then sighed, "I miss you guys too, but while I'm here, I don't want have to rely on you for help. I need to train, to get stronger. That way the next time we fight along side eachother, Loke, you wont get hurt saving me. If i don't train now, I'll never get stronger." Loke nodded, "I understand. We just miss you needing us. Call on us soon, Lucy. And you," Loke pointed at Ichii, giving him a death glare, "If you hurt my master like Natsu did, then that will add to the list of guys that I need to defeat to defend Lucy's honer. I'm watching you, Sun Dragon slayer." And with that, Loke vanished.

Ichii walked up behind lucy, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder, and Lucy laid her head back. "But I won't hurt you," he whispered.

**_I know i said shoutouts at chapter 15, but I decided to do them now since this is an extra long chapter for me to be writing!_**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**_akhan121_**

**_justanotherdreamgirl_**

**_Sommer3Butter_**

**_Frost-Sparrow_**

**_cutebunny101_**

_**and**_

**_FireGodSlayerJocelyn_**


	10. End of Training

**MONTH 1**

Marianna and Lucy practiced from dawn 'till dusk every day, teaching Lucy the most powerful Fire Dragon slayer magic skills. She had mastered Fire Dragon's sword horn, brilliant flame, flame elbow, and crushing flame, all in two weeks. She remembered that it had taken Natsu even longer than that. IN one week, she learned Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's fist, flame blade, and phoenix blade. The last week, Lucy didn't even need the flames of a God Slayer to learn Dragon God's brilliamt flame. Lucy felt powerful. She felt that with just one move, she could beat Natsu, but then what fun would that be? She wanted to have fun when fighting him. She wanted it to take longer than only two seconds.

**MONTHS 2-4**

Once Lucy had mastered Fire Dragon slaye, they didn't waste any time getting to Earth Dragon slayer magic. Lucy had to clear all of her thoughts when she tried to levitate objects in her mind, like Ichii told her. After six weeks, Lucy could lift an object without even thinking about it, her eyes just controlled it. Learning to talk to animals took the rest of the six weeks. While Lucy still couldn't understand Plue, she could understand any other animal Marianna showed her. She first learned to talk to the easy creatures, like rabbits, squirrels, fish, deer, and any animal that wouldn't bite her toes off. Next she learnede to talk to tigers, bob cats, lions, cheetas, and bears so if she ever encountered any of them, she could explain to them that she wasn't a threat. She wouldn't have to use magic on them to kill them.

**MONTH 5**

Lucy had learned Ice Dragon slayer magic, and like Ichii said, it was exactly like Fire Dragon slayer magic. She had, in two weeks, learned Ice Dragon's roar, iron fist, wing attack, sword horn, ice elbow, and crushing fang. She learned the advanced spells Ice Dragon's blade, and sword excalibur in a matter of days. Marianna let Lucyhave a small break for the rest of that month. Lucy decided to have Cancer permanently die her hair black, with Loke finally approving, though he did put up a fight once he heard about it. It was the last week, after many kisses, long walks through the forest, and laying down under the stars talking, Lucy and Ichii finally became an official couple. after that, Lucy got a silver streak in her hair that was the exact color of Ichii's hair.

**MONTH 6**

After Lucy's break, she and Marianna got straight to Iron Dragon slayer magic. It was a little tough, because when she ate iron, she felt like she would break her teeth, but she never did. After a couple days, she finally got use to it, and she didn't worry. In a week and a half, she learned the easiest spells, like Iron Dragon's roar, scales, club, blinds, sword, restraint, foot blade, and hard fist. She learned Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs in two days. The remaining weeks, she practiced advanced spells like Karma Demon: Iron God sword, and Karma Demon: Iron spiral.

**MONTH 7**

The last of Lucy's dragon slayer training was Sky Dragon slayer magic. In the first two weeks, she learned healing spells like Sky Dragon's healing spell and troia, without using up all her magic power. Next she learned magic enhancement spells like arms and vernier. The last two weeks of Sky Dragon slayer training, she learned Sky Dragon's roar, wing attack, claw, and crushing fang. She even learned an advanced spell, Shattering Light: Sky drill. Marianna was so proud of Lucy mastering all the dragon slayer magic, that she had a feast at her house, inviting Amilia, Caito, Metaliccana, Grandeene, and Igneel. They all congratulated Lucy and wished her luck in combat training.

**MONTH 8 NORMAL POV**

"Lucy...Lucy, wake up!" Lucy heard Ichii's voice say. He was shaking her awake, and when she finally opened her eyes, she saw Ichii staring down at her. "Good morning, Luce," he said, giving her a grin, "Time to get up, time to start training!" "I'm getting up," Lucy grumbled. "You're so cute when your grouchy," Ichii said, helping her up. She gave him a kiss. Ichii wrapped his arms around her waist, and smiled, "Give me as many kisses as you want, but I can't go easy on you. Marianna said that if I do, you'll never get stronger, plus she'll rip my head off." "Lucy gave him another kiss, except this one lasted longer. Lucy never knew when she was going to get use to kissing Ichii, and she never wanted to. She loved how when she kissed him, she always felt like she was falling in love all over again. How butterflies still filled her stomach, making her feel light on her feet She never wanted this feeling to end.

Once both pulled away for air, Lucy asked, "What are we doing today?" Ichii grinned," It's not that your slow, because you are fast, but we have to improve your speed, and get you to rum without loosing breath. Thats why your first month of training has to do with speed, and fitness." 'Uh huh, and what's the reward?" Lucy asked, teasing him. "Well," Ichii grinned, "You'll just have to make it to the top of the mountain without slowing down or running out of breath to find out!" With that, Ichii ran out the door, Lucy following close behind.

"Ichii!" Lucy shouted, "You're gonna pay for this!" Lucy's feet hurt already, after running three miles. She wasn't out of breath, but she felt like her feet were ging to fall off. Ichii laughed, "Tired already?" Lucy smirked, "Not even close!" Lucy had a goal today, she would beat Ichii to the top of the mountain. Her speed picked up, and soon, she passed him up, then turned her head to smile back at him. she then kept on running.

While Lucy ended up not beating Ichii, it only took a few weeks until she finally did. She could finally run at her full speed without losig breath or her feet being in pain. As her reward, Ichii did all of the fishing and berry picking for their dinner that night while Lucy got to take a nap. She was exhausted.

Lucy awoke later in the evening to the smell of cooked fish, and the sound of more than one person outside. When she walked out, she saw Loke, Taurus, Aquarius, Cancer, Virgo, Sagittarius, Aries, Scorpio, Gemi and Mini, Lyra, Crux, Horologium, and Plue all sitting around the fire with Ichii. When they saw Lucy, they all cheered, even Aquarius. "You guys, what are you all doing here?" Lucy asked, surprised. "Isn't it obvious?" Aquarius said in her usual attitude. "We-we missed you! I'm sorry!" Aries said,apoligizing, for what Lucy thought was for no reason. "Aries, you don't have to apologize, I'm glad you all are here," Lucy said, trying to calm the girl down.

"So, Lucy, you finally have a boyfriend," Aquarius said, "Well he's better than that Natsu kid. I dont like you, but I won't let anyone make a fool of my master!" The evil aura coming from Aquarius scared Lucy, but she smiled anyway. Lucy really did miss her spirits.

**MONTH 9**

"Lucy, you must never take your eyes off your opponent! If you do, then it leaves an opening for them to strike," Ichii expined. This month, for the past two weeks, Ichii had been teaching Lucy sword fighting. He had, yet again, beaten her in a match. "Easy for you to say," Lucy said to Ichii, taking his outstretched hand as he helped her up off the ground, "You've been training your whole life, I"ve been training for eight and a half months, notice the difference?" "That's why I'm going tough on you, so you can learn faster," Ichii explained, gently grabbing Lucy's chin with his hand and turning her face towards his. Lucy pouted, "But it's so hard!" "That's why we're practicing," Ichii said, pushing back a strand of hair that fell into his eyes. His goggles were thrown off to the side, and his jacket was laying on Lucy's bed. "You can't give up now, Luce," Ichii said quietly, "Not after all you've already accomplished." Lucy nodded, "Alright, but if I beat you three battles in a row, then no more sword training!" "Alright, if that's what you want, but get ready. I won't hold back this time," Ichii grinned. Lucy smirked, "Neither will I."

**MONTH 10, LAST MONTH OF TRAINING**

Lucy watched as Ichii showed her basic moves like chokes, joint locks, kicks, strikes, throws, and takedowns. Lucy beat him in their first match. "When are we going to get to the weapons already?" Lucy whined. Ichii grinned, "Well since you beat me in the first round, we're starting now. First, we shall begin with throwing knives at the dummies, then thrwing shurikens" Lucy grinned, "I bet I can make all the knives hit the dummies straight in the heart target." "I bet you can't," Ichii said, handing her six knives. "What do I get when I win?" Lucy asked, taking one of the first knives. When she threw it, It hit right inside the middle of the little red target. "Lucky shot," Ichii said, but he nodded in approval, "You get anything you want. And if I win?" Lucy smirked, "You won't, but just to make you feel better, you can get anything you want, too." "Over confident, are we?" Ichii asked. Lucy just took another knife, and threw it. She took two more. The hit the other target straight in the heart. another. And another. And the last one. They all hit. "Not bad," Ichii said, hugging Lucy from behind "What do you want for your reward?"

"When we're done training...I want you to come back to Fairy Tail with me," Lucy said, looking over her shoulder at him. "I would go back with you even if you didn't ask. I love you, Lucy," Ichii replied, turning her around to face him. Lucy looked in his eyes and said, "I love you too."


	11. Fairy Tail

**NORMAL POV**

As Lucy and Ichii gathered their belongings and headed off the train, Lucy smiled. She had been gone for ten months, and she was glad to be back. She would miss Marianna and the other dragons, but Magnolia was her home. She was even happier to know that a certain Sun Dragon slayer came back with her. Magnolia hasn't changed. Only she has. No one would recognize her, and that eased her hear. The last time she had been here, she was a mess. Now she was back, and she would join the guild once again. Lucy and Ichii had decided to get their mark on the side of their neck, both in silver.

"Are you okay, Luce?" Ichii asked. He also remembered the lasttime they were here. His Lucy was crying, and he never wanted to see her crying again. He only wanted her to be happy. "I'm fine," Lucy said, flashing him a brilliant smile. Ichii smiled back, then the two of them headed twoards the Fairy Tail guild. Lucy was ready. After ten months of training, she was ready to return to the place that called her weak. She was ready to return, strongr than ever, and now she had the perfect partner by her side. Ichii grabbed her hand.

As the two walked, they passed Lucy's appartment. Judging by how clean the windows looked from the outside, they weren't gathering dust. Her land lady must have sold it. 'Oh well,' Lucy thought, 'We were going to get an appartment anyway.' When they were standing right outside the doors of Fairy Tail, Lucy finally felt the nervousness at the bottom of her stomache. She ignored it, and kicked open the doors, Ichii still right by her side.

Fairy Tail hasn't changed. Mirajane was still at the bar, serving the people around her. Levy and Team Shadow Gear were looking for a request. Laxus and his team were on the second floor, ignoring everyone else, and Team Natsu was off in their own little corner. Team Natsu... Lisanna was sitting on Natsu's lap, leaning across the table to tell Erza something. Grey and Natsu were arguing about something. Happy was being ignored.

Lucy took a step in, and everyone turned hers and Ichii's way. "I'm here to speak to this guild's master" Mirajane smiled, "He's in his office, let me lead you the-" Lucy cut her off, "That's fine, I know the way." Lucy and Ichii walked up the stairs, ignoring the looks Laxus and his team gave them, and headed towards Makarov's office. When they got there, Lucy looked at Ichii. Ichii nodded, and they both walked in.

"Master..." Lucy said, "Master, I'm back." makarov looked up. "Who are you, child?" he asked. "Don't tell me you forgot me already. I've only been gone ten months," Lucy said as her and Ichii took a seat infront of Makarov's desk. Makarov's eyes widened, "Lucy, is that you?" Lucy smirked, "In the flesh!" Makarov got tears in his eyes. "Master," Lucy began, "I would like to join the guild again, and so would Ichii," Lucy sain, motioning to the boy beside her. Makarov nodded, then smiled, "Welcome home, Lucy."

**OTHER POV**

"Who was that girl?" Lisanna asked in a snotty tone. "Is she here to join the guild?" someone else asked. "Did you see the way she talked to Mira?" another asked. "She acted like she knew the place," Natsu said. "Apparently she did, since she knew exactly how to get to Master's office," Grey told him. "Who asked you, Ice princess?!" Natsu shouted.

As Natsu and Grey continues their argument, a certain Sky Dragon slayer lookled up at Gageel, "Gageel, you don't think..." Wendy asked the Iron Dragon slayer. "No, that couldn't be bunny-girl," Gageel grunted. Wendy nodded, and the two of them went back to eating their lunch. Wendy decided to let her mind trail off to her memories of Lucy. The last time she had seen her, she was running out the guild, tears in her eyes. She hadn't said that she was going to leave. When Wendy headed to Lucy's appartment, Lucy wasn't there. She went every day for three months, along with Gageel. Not once did they see her. She left without even saying goodbye. No one at the guild even realized that she was gone. Only Master, Wendy, Charla, and Gageel had. They left it at that, but not a single day went by where Wendy think about Lucy. She thought about her every day.

**NORMAL POV**

Lucy and Ichii, hand in hand, went back down the stairs, straight towards Mirajane. "Master said we could join the guild," Ichii told her. "Of course," Mirajane said to the boy that she had never met, "Where would you two like your marks, and what color?" Lucy and Ichii pointed to the side of their neck and said, "Silver, please." Mira nodded, and stamped their mark. 'Who are these two, and why does the girl look so familiar, as if I've seen her before?' Mira thought to herself. "May i ask for your names?" she asked the two new members.

"I'm Ichii," Ichii told the silver haired girl. 'Too nice to be Lisanna, this must be Mirajane,' Ichii thought to himself. Lucy had given him the name and discription to each member while they were on the train. "I'm Mirajane," she replied to him, "And you?" she asked Lucy. Lucy smiled, "Lucy Heartfilla." The guild that was noisy just a second ago was now silent. They remembered her.

"Lucy..." whispered Wendy, she had tears in her eyes, "Lucy!" Wendy ran up to Lucy and threw her arms around her. "Wendy," Lucy said softly, hugging the girl back. "Bunny-girl," Gageel said, also coming up to give her a hug. Ichii smiled, 'These are the two. These are the ones that stayed by heer side. I can trust them.'

The rest of the guild was still silent, looking at the girl that stood in the center of the room. This was not the Lucy they knew. Their Lucy had blond hair that was tied in a ribbon. Their Lucy wore clothes that a cheer leader would wear. Their Lucy was a hopeless romantic. their Lucy was someone they saw as weak. This Lucy had long black hair with a silver streak tied in a ponytail. This Lucy was wearing a black longsleeve shirt, cargo shorts, and Lucy had a samurai sword attached to her belt, and A bow with arrows across her back. This Lucy had a guy beside her, holding her hand, claiming her as his. This Lucy looked strong. Yet, they still had the same face. The same voice. The same eyes.

"Lucy!" Everyone shouted, and started running up to her. "Everyone stop!" Lucy shouted back at them, and everyone froze right in their tracks. "Who said I was ready to forgive and forget? All of you except Wendy, Gageel, Charla, and Master ignored me for three months when Lisanna came back! All of you sat back and watched, as if it was some movie, when I was kicked off of Team Natsu. I may forgive you, but no, I will never forget hoy you made me feel. Not now, not ever!" Lucy shouted, finally saying the words that haunted her when she slept. Lisanna was the first to speak.

"You may have been gone for months, and you may have come back a looking different, but you're still a weakling. You think you can replace me on team Natsu, but you can't! The will never except a weakling like you!" Lisanna said, charging at Lucy. Lucy drew out her sword, holding it at Lisanna's neck. "Come one step closer, and I will jab this in your throat," Lucy growled. Lisanna froze. "Hey!" a fimiliar voice shouted. Lucy looked to her right and saw Natsu standing up. "Lucy or not, threatining my girlfriend is unforgivible. I told you before you left, if you ever touch my girlfriend again, I would kill you.

Ichii watched as a salmon haired boy got up. 'So this is the fool who hurt Lucy? He doesn't stand a chance against her now. Just wait for it.' "Natsu," Lisanna said, "Take this outside. We wouldn't want you destrouing the guild when you destroy her." Ichii smirked. Lucy worked even better outside.

As everyone gathered outside, they watched the fight unrole before them, Natsu making the first move. "Fire Dragon's roar!" he shouted, fire heading Lucy's way. Lucy smirked. When the fire hit, she sucked in the fire, just like Natsu would. "Gosh, Natsu," She said, wiping her mouth, "Your flames are gross." Everyone stared in shock. Lucy ate Natsu's fire. What exactly was she training on while she was away. "How can you eat my flames?!" Natsu yelled, throwing another attack at her. "Easy," Lucy said, dodging another of his attacks, "I was trained by Marianna, the Universal Dragon. You see, Natsu, I have all of your powers, except mine has a greater force than yours. I also have mastered Sk,y, Iron, Ice, and Earth Dagon slayer magic. you see, you mad a big mistake choosing to fight me out here. Here is where I am at my strongest."


	12. New Team Part 1

Natsu was an easy defeat for Lucy, and she knew it. She wanted to toy with him. Make him feel weak, exactly how he made her feel ten months ago. She wanted revenge. She would get it. "You see, Natsu. Anything you can do, I can also do. Except better," Lucy gave him a smirk. Wendy and Gageel were in the background, chins dropped. "Did she just say..." Wendy said. "She can do Sky Dragon and Iron Dragon slayer magic?" Gageel finished. "She's one of the best," Ichii told them, "If she were to use her full power on him, it would only take a matter of seconds until her would be defeated. "Who are you?" Gageel grunted. "Name's Ichii, Sun Dragon slayer," Ichii replied, holding out his hand for Gageel to shake. "Geehee," Gageel did his normal laugh, took Ichii's hand, and shook it. "How powerful did Lucy-chan get?" Wendy asked. "Extreemly powerful," Ichii told them, watching Lucy's every move. "Bunny-girl's changed," Gageel grunted. "We've missed her. All this time, we've missed her...And no one else cared," Wendy said, tears freely falling down her face. She could finally cry, after holding it in for so long.

"You bitch!" everyone heard Lisanna scream. She was coming at Lucy from behind. As quick as a shadow, Ichii was behind Lucy, protecting her from Lisanna's attack. "Don't you know that it's not nice to attack someone who has their back turned? Only cowards attack from behind," Ichii told her. "Who asked you, new guy? This isn't your fight, back off," Lisanna hissed. "You made it my fight by trying to attack my girl. Lucy told me about you. How she tried to be your friend, and you slapped her. You made her cry. That," Ichii said, about to attack, "Is unforgivable! Sun Dragon's UV light!" Ichii shouted. An incredible, bright light erupted from Ichii's hands, and he sent his attack to Lisanna. This attack wouldn't kill her. He wouldn't kil her. It would only leave a burn...a very bad burn. Lucy wouldn't want him to kill Lisanna.

"Who is that guy, Luce?" Natsu asked, trying desperately to dodge the rocks Lucy shot at him. She was strong. And he kind of liked it. "You don't have the right to call me that anymore," Lucy said venomously. "Why? Is it what that guy calls you? I loved you before he did!" Natsu shouted. "You never loved me. I was only a replacement for "your" Lisanna. You used me!" Lucy screamed. She threw a knife at him, and it grazed his cheek. Natsu felt blood trickle down his face. "You weren't! You were just Lucy to me! Not a replacement! Not a second Lisanna!" Natsu started walking to the now frozen still Lucy. He was five feet away from her. She slowly drew her samurai sword from her belt, "I'm tired of your lies. I may forgive you, but I do not love you. That ended ten months ago.


	13. New Team Part 2

Natsu stood there. He knew that if he moved any closer, Lucy would not hesitate to strike him. Not after her hurt her like he did. Lucy turned towards Ichii. He had three knives pinning Lisanna to a tree. She couldn't move. "Lets go," Lucy told him. Ichii nodded, and Laced his fingers with hers. They headed off back into the guild like nothing had happened. As if they didn't just fight. Natsu stared at Lucy as she walked away. He would make Lucy his, no matter what. She was strong. He would have her. Natsu turned his head and went to go help Erza unpin Lisanna from the tree.

TIME SKIP

Lucy and Ichii decided that they wanted to form a team, and invite Wendy, Charla, and Gageel. They were buisy discussing some training techinques when a familiar voice shouted, "Lucy!" Lucy looked up to see Grey standing with Erza, Natsu, Happy, and a burned Lisanna. "We want you back on the team," Erza said bluntly, "You've gotten stronger. We're proud of you." "Aye!" Happy cheered. "What do you say, Luce?" Natsu asked. Lucy stood up, " You just don't get it, do you? I didn't get stronger for you. I got stronger for me. I'm not rejoining Team Natsu. You didn't want me when I was weak, and you're not going to get me now that I'm strong." "But Luce!" Natsu pouted. "But nothing. Stay away from me. I haven't forgotten yet." Ichii stood up, "Leave. She doesn't need you to be added onto her troubles." "Fine, lover boy, but I want to speak with you first." Natsu said, grabbing Ichii's arm and pulling him outside.

Once they stopped, Natsu quickly turned around, "I'm not giving up on Lucy. She was mine before yours, we have history. History always wins over bew flings. I will win Lucy over. " Natsu said. "You just don't get it, do you?" Ichii asked Natsu, then he said, "You can play your little game, but I wont." With that, Ichii walked away. "Alright, Sun Dragon slayer, just be prepaired to lose Lucy. I will win," Natsu whispered to himself.

As Ichii walked back into the guild, Lucy saw that Lucy had walked away from the rest of Team Natsu, and was now by Wendy, Charla, Gageel, and was that a...black cat? He walked up to them, and stood at the front of the tablw. The others that sat in the booth looked up. "Ichii!" Lucy said excitedly, Wendy, Gageel, Charla, and Lily agreed to be on our team!" "Lily?" Ichii asked. "Gageel's exceed," Wendy explained. "Man, Luce, we really need to get an exceed! Every dragon slayer has one!" Ichii laughed. Lucy laughed along with him. "So," Lucy said, getting straight to the point, "We wanted to know if you agree to our team name being Team Eclipse." Ichii smiled, "Sounds great."

TEAM NATSU POV

"How can she just tell us no?!" Erza shouted, banging her dist on the table. It made Lisanna's drink fall. She didn't care. If Natsu wanted Lucy back on the team, then that ment competition. Lisanna continued sulking. "Maybe she would have agreed if this flame brain wasn't with us!" Grey shouted. "What was that, stripper?!" Natsu shouted back. The two began arguing back and forth. Lisanna was jealous. Lucy had gotten Natsu's attention. Lisanna may lose him. Lisanna smiled. Ichii was cute though...

**Hey guys! Sorry the chapter was short! Thats why I made it into parts! Anyway..please review! It keeps me motivated!**


	14. Job in Balsam Part 1

Today was the day that Team Eclipse would choose their first job. Wendy was with Lucy by the request board, and they were trying to find an easy enough job to start off with. Ichii and Gageel were sitting at a booth near them, along with Charla and Lily. They were talking about finding an exceed for both Lucy and Ichii. "How about this one, Lucy?" Wendy asked, showing Lucy a paper. It was a request to catch a group of bandits. The reward was 600,000 Jewels. "Sounds good to me," Lucy said smiling, "Lets go ask the others."

"Ichii, Gageel, we found a job," Lucy said walking up to them, Wendy right by her side. Wendy handed Ichii the paper and he looked it over. "Sure," he said, handing the paper over to Gageel. He grunted a yes. "Alright!" Lucy clapped her hands together, "Lets get going!" Everyone nodded and got up. Ichii grabbed Lucy's hand, Wendy picked Charla up, and Lily flew over Gageel's shoulder.

DIFFERENT POV

"Look at them," Erza said, "Taking Lucy along with them like they own her. Unacceptable!" She pounded a fist in the wall beside her. It left an imprint. "What's their team name again? Team Eclipse? It's stupid!" Grey shouted. "I bet that Ichii guy came up with it," Nastu muttered. "I don't know," Lisanna said, "It seems like something only idiot-Lucy would pick." "Aye!" Happy agreed. "Either way, the name is stupid," Grey grunted. "Lets just go on a job!" Natsu shouted at them.

NORMA

"So where's the mission at?" Charla asked. "Balsam," Lucy told her as they went to buy tickets for the train ride. "What's Balsam like?" Ichii asked. He's only ever known the Land of the Dragons. "Well," Lucy started, "It's a spa town in Fiore located a little ways west of here. Apparently it's considered a "flashy place", and it was built in an oriental architecture." Ichii nodded, amazed by this new fact.

"How many tickets and to where?" the man at the ticket booth asked grumpily. "Four tickets to Balsam, please," Wendy said. She was standing on the tip of her toes, for she was still to short to see over the stand. The man nodded, then handed her the tickets. "800 Jewels," the man grunted. It was Gageel who slammed his fist down and grabbed the man by the collar. "Hey," Gageel said in a deadly calm voice, "She asked you nicely for those tickets, now be nice when you tell her the price." The man gulped, and then looked down at Wendy. Wendy looked up at the man with sorry eyes. "Th-that w-w-will be 800 J-Jewels, p-please," the man stuttered. Wendy handed him the money, then Gageel dropped man passed out, and Gageel walked away like nothing had happened. She looked over her shoulder at Lucy, Ichii, Charla, and Lily to see if any of them had seen what just happened. They were too buisy talking about something, and Wendy sighed in relief.

"Hey guys," Lucy said as Gageel and Wendy walked up to them, "We wanted to know if you guys wanted to stay at the hotel in Balsam when We're done with the job, you know, like a celebration for finishing our first mission together." Gageel grunted and Wendy nodded. This would be fun.

As the team gathered on the train, Lucy began to get the feeling like they were being followed. When she laid her head on Ichii's lap, and he combed his fingers through her hair, she forgot about it, and fell asleep.

DIFFERENT POV

"Natsuuu!" Lisanna whined, "Why do we have to go on a job located in Balsam? They're going to be there!" Natsu was too buisy leaning out of the train window to care. "Lisanna," Erza said, shooting the white haired mage a glare, "Shut up." "If you keep throwing a tantrum because you're jealous, then they'll know we're here," Grey muttered. Lisanna began to sulk. 'Stupid Lucy...just wait 'till I snatch Ichii away from her! Then she'll have nothing!' Lisanna thought.

NORMAL POV (time skip)

"Now that you know your job, you may leave," said the mayor of the town. He had just finished explaining their mission. The bandits always arrived at seven at night. They had no magic powers. All Team Eclipse needed to do is capture the culprits and turn them in. "You can count on us," Lucy said, then the team headed out. They would wait at the spa, like normal customers, and when the bandits came, they would attack. They still had six houres until seven, so they decided to enjoy themselves.

Wendy and Gageel, after several minutes of Wendy begging him, went to the water park. Charla took Lily too see the Lion King musical with her, and Lucy and Ichii went to tour the town. Ichii had never been there, and Lucy liked showing him places in Fiore, like he showed her in the Land of the Dragons. Ichii was amazed by her world, it was so different from his. It was times like this where Ichii and Lucy fell in love all over again.

As Ichii and Lucy walked, you wouldn't imagine how surprised they were to find two exceedes. There was a black girl cat with a white star over her left eye, and a white cat with a black star over his right eye. He had a pair of goggles on his head, just like Ichii.

"Hi!" said the white cat, "We're lost. You see, my sister and I were just enclosed in darkness, when suddenly, there was a crack of light...We don't know where or who we are...all we know is that we are brother and sister." Lucy stood there in shock. Ichii grinned, "Look, Lucy! Two exceedes!" He jumped for jou, "Would you like fo be our exceedes? We can name you, and take you back to Fairy Tail with us!" "Aye!" the white cat cheered, jumping for joy along with Ichii. Lucy and the black cat face palmed. 'Just alike,' they both thought. Lucy named her exceed, the black cat, Twilight. Ichii named his, the white cat, Sunny. As the four of them headed offagain, Lucy now being a tour guide to one person and two exceedes, the prickles that shot up her spine gave Lucy the same feeling as earlier. That they were being watched.

DIFFERENT POV

"Natsu!" Lisanna hissed, "What does following Lucy, Ichii, and two cats have to do with the mission?" "There was no mission!" Natsu whisper shouted, "We're just watching! I won't let that Ichii guy win! What does Lucy even see in a lame guy like that?!" Lisanna frowned, she knew Natsu would want Lucy now! 'Maybe if I take Ichii away from Lucy and date him, then Natsu will want ME back,' Lisanna thought to herself, 'I will not lose to a girl like her!'

NORMAL POV (Gageel and Wendy)

"Gageel!" Wendy shouted, "Ride this one with me, next!" She was pointing to a water slide that you had to ride down in a tube. This slide had a double tube. Gageel grunted, but he picked up one of the tubes, then climbed the stairs, with Wendy right behind him. When they got to the top, Wendy sat in the front of the tube, and Gageel sat behind her. He wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't fall out. Wendy blushed. She still remembered the day that she realized she liked him more than a friend...

FLASHBACK

It was the beginning of a new month. This made four months since Lucy's dissappearence. Wendy and Gagee were at Lucy's house once again, checking to see if she had returned. The results were the same. The celestial mage had not returned. "Lucy..." Wendy whispered, tears forming in her eyes. Her friend, her very best friend, had just dissappeared, and she never said goodbye. Gageel saw a tear escape Wendy's eyes, then pulled her in for a hug. Wendy froze. Gageel had never shown emotions, yet here he was, rubbing Wendy's back, whispering words of comfort to her. Wendy felt her cheeks heat up. "Gageel..." she whispered quietly. 'I love you,' she thought out the rest of her sentence.

NORMAL POV (Charla and Lily)

Charla took one look at Lily, and bursted into fits of laughter. They had just watched the Lion King Musical, and Lily was crying like a baby. He acted all big and tough on the outside, but on the inside, he was a big softie. She took him by the tail and pulled him away from the stage. She was ready to look for Wendy and the others.

When she


	15. Job in Balsam Part 2

spotted Wendy and the others, she noticed two exceedes clinging to Lucy and Ichii's side. They were all standing in a circle. "Charla!" Wendy exclaimed when she saw her exceed. "Bunny-girl and Ichii finally found an exceed," Gageel grunted. Charla and Lily walked to meet the two new exceedes. "Hi!" said a cheerful white cat with a black star over his right eye, "I'm Sunny and this is my sister, Twilight," he guestured to a black cat with a white star over her right eye, "She's not much of a talker, so I do enough for the both of us!" "Nice to meet you. I'm Charla, and this is Panther Lily, or just plain Lily," she made a guesture at Lily.

"It's almost seven," Lucy told everyone. "We should get going," Ichii said, putting an arm around Lucy's shoulder. She once again had his jacket on, for she was freezing cold. Everyone nodded and walked towards the spa. The bandits would be there any minute now.

DIFFERENT POV

"Come on, Grey!" Erza shouted. Team Natsu was sitting behind a huge rock, and Grey had fallen asleep. Team Eclipse was on the move now, and they needed to get moving, also. "Leave the Ice Princess here!" Natsu shouted, "We don't need him!" "What was that, tobasco freak?!" Grey shouted back, now wide awake. "You heard me stripper! Now lets go before we lose them!" With that, Team Natsu quickly ran to catch up to Team Eclipse.

NORMAL POV

"You have got to be kidding me," Lucy muttered as she walked inside the spa. Wendy and Charla walked in right after her, and when they saw the sight infront of them, their faces turned sour. "What is it?" Ichii asked, walking in at the same time as Gageel, with Lily, Sunny, and Twilight trailing behind them.

"We are the truely evil Bubble Butt Gang!" Lucy, Wendy, and Charla heard three very familiar mail voices shout.

**So I had to split this chapter in two parts again...I hope you guys liked this chapter! After all, whats a Fairy Tail fanfic without the truely evil Bubble Butt Gang? Haha XD I just had to include them!**


End file.
